


I Can Be Perfect

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Series: Story_of_Tonight's LafLams One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Alexander, Alpha Lafayette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, Sad John, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Why do I torture John so much?, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: A/B/O Universe.When things at work go downhill very quickly, John starts to question his abilities as an Omega to actually please his Alphas. It seems all he does is cause them trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/gifts), [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



John enjoyed his job, he really and truly did. He drew political cartoons for a newspaper called _The New York Journal_. His boyfriend, and Alpha, Alexander worked there as well. His other Alpha, Lafayette, worked a couple of streets over as one of the advisors to a major fashion brand. Every day, they’d walk Laf to work, drop him off, then he and Alex would head to work. John was stuck on the bottom floor because he was an Omega, and only Alphas were permitted on the upper floors. 

This made Alex bristle whenever he thought about it, but John assured him it was okay. He was perfectly happy being on a floor full of omegas rather than a floor full of stuffy alphas who looked down on him simply because of the fact that he was an omega. He’d go into his office, draw some cartoons, sometimes meet up with Alex for lunch if they weren’t busy. At the end of the day, Alex would come get him, and they’d either meet Laf outside of his building or at home.

Today was different.

When Alex headed up to the upper floors, John went to his office as usual, but was soon interrupted by his very nervous-looking supervisor. John could smell it even before she opened the door.

“Hey, John.” She greeted, and John smiled warmly.

“Hey, Sally. What’s going on?’ He asked, and the smile fell from his face at the look on her face. Something happened to Alex. Something happened to Laf. They were hurt. They were dying. Where were his Alphas?

“Woah, John, sit back down, buddy. You’re fine.” Sally assured him, and John blinked as he realized he’d stood up at his desk. He sat back down, cheeks aflame as she spoke to him.

“The President..he’s trying to pass a bill to take away birth control for omegas. Permanently. And the Alphas upstairs are working on a special edition of the newspaper protesting it.” John was somewhat surprised. While the company treated omegas well, they never exactly advocated for their rights.

“That’s good..they want a cartoon to go with it?” He asked, and Sally hesitated, trying to find the words.

“Yes, but that’s not all. They want an omega to go up there and advise them on how to approach the topic so that they don’t offend the President but at the same time please the omega population. They want you.” John felt his throat close. Nothing sounded more unpleasant than going up and being degraded by a bunch of alphas pretending to listen to him. It was the alpha supervisor’s idea, no doubt.

“Okay.” He found himself saying, and he got up. He tucked his pencil behind his ear, following Sally to the elevator. It was a blur as she gave him his instructions, and swiped the key card and told him what floor to go to. Fortunately, it was Alexander’s floor. Maybe he’d be there to help him. The doors opened and he stepped out, heading to room 20B as Sally had instructed him to. Before he could knock, a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist from behind and a familiar scent enveloped him. Coffee, peppermint, and something akin to honey that John could never name.

“Hey, why so nervous?” Alex murmured in his ear, and John felt himself relaxing against him. “If it’s about the meeting, I know they called you up here. I’m gonna be in there too, so I’ll watch out for you and take care of you.” John just nodded, heart rate starting to slow. When had it picked up in the first place? They walked into the room, and John was shocked at what he saw. Most of the alphas were alone, but a few had omegas kneeling next to them. Some were keeping their alpha’s cock warm in their mouth, others were simply waiting quietly. All of them were collared.

John had never wanted to run out of anywhere so badly in his life. These omegas were, in society’s eyes, in their rightful place. They weren’t people, they were just things. Toys. Disposable.

“That your omega, Hamilton? Kinda scrawny, if you ask me. Besides, omegas don’t belong up here unless they’re being useful.” Called a man with large hair and dark skin from the far end of the table, gesturing to the other kneeling omegas. John felt himself blush, fighting the urge to hide behind his Alpha.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Jefferson.” Alexander snarled, the smell of his anger filling the room. It only served to make John’s own distress grow until he was barely holding back tears. The man - Jefferson - was right. Alex left his side and John bit back a whimper, casting his gaze to the ground. _Of course Alexander wouldn’t want to stick around. Who wanted such a headstrong omega? Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn’t he be the sweet and pliant omega he was at home all the time? Why did he have to make things so difficult--_. John was snapped out of his thoughts as Jefferson fell out of his chair. Alexander was standing beside it, positively seething. Jefferson sat up, glaring at the shorter alpha.

“Fucking hell, Hamilton!” He started to rub his jaw, and that’s when John realized his alpha must have punched the other one. While he felt proud of Alex, and glad that his alpha defended him, he was also scared. He didn’t want to be caught in the middle of a confrontation between two alphas.

“Maybe if you hadn’t started talking about shit about _my omega_ , I wouldn’t have done it. But you did, you fucking asshole, and you deserve it!” Alexander yelled, and John backed up a few steps. He’d never seen Alex so angry.

“What in the hell is going on here?!” A voice boomed from behind John. He yelped and spun around, slamming into a tall man with white hair and a frown on his face. He looked down at John, eyes narrowing even further.

“Mr. Adams, sir, that omega provoked Hamilton into punching me!” Jefferson said, getting up. Mr. Adams grabbed John’s arm in a tight grip, one that John was sure would leave bruises. The scent of his fear permeated the room and Alex was by his side in an instant, shoving the man’s hand off of John.

“Jefferson, go fuck yourself.” Hamilton snarled, and turned to Mr. Adams. “Mr. Adams, what actually happened was that Jefferson insulted my omega, who was sent here to help with the special edition, and I took some unnecessary action.” Alex admitted. John just stared up at the supervisor, cradling his arm to his chest.

“It seems my decision to have an omega come up here was not a good one.” His icy gaze turned to John, who shivered slightly in fear. “You have done nothing but cause trouble.” He growled, and John opened his mouth to reply before thinking better of it. “Since you think yourself so important, and since you have distracted two of my best workers, you have a choice. You may kneel by your Alpha’s side for the rest of the day so you learn your lesson, or you’re both fired.”

“That’s so fucked up!” Alexander cried in outrage, and a few of the alphas got to their feet, agreeing with Alex. “He didn’t even do anything!”

“You’re on thin ice, Mr. Hamilton. I’d watch your language, as well as your tone.” Mr. Adams said, not looking away from John.

“It’s okay.” John says quietly, taking Alex’s hand. “I-I can kneel. It’s fine, Alex, really.” He squeezes Alex’s hand when he saw how displeased he looked. Kneeling was something they’d only really tested at home, but John wasn’t about to make Alex lose his job over it.

“No, fuck that, John. We’re out.” Alexander leads John to the elevator, the small omega getting lost in his own head. He could’ve been like those other omegas-the perfect ones who kneeled for their alphas for as long as they were wanted. But what did he do? He made his alpha lose his job. Not even Alex’s quiet assurances in the elevator could fix that.

The cab ride home was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf and Alex attempt to comfort John

Alexander was worried about John to say the least, looking him over in the car. His eyes were blank as he stared ahead, body tense in his arms. John’s dress shirt was rumpled, and distress, worry and fear were coming off of him in waves. Nothing Alex said seemed to be helping. Discreetly, he texted Laf and asked him to come home early, saying it was a family emergency. Which it was. When they reached the apartment, he paid the driver and then gently guided John out of the cab, and into the apartment complex. John stopped a few steps from the elevator.

“What’s going on, baby boy?” Alex asked gently.

“Bad,” John whispered, not saying anything else. Alexander looked at his small omega, starting to quiver. Then it hit him. Last time John got in an elevator, it led to him being stressed and grabbed and being forced to pick between humiliation (and not the good kind) or his job.

“Oh, love, it’s not bad. This is the elevator to get home. Laf is waiting for us, don’t you want to see him?” Alex asked. Normally he would never, ever force John to do something he was scared of, but there was no choice. They lived in the penthouse now - there was no other way to get there. John looked at him and shrugged, eyes still blank.

“Such a brave omega. Thank you, love. Come on.” Alex guided John into the elevator, pulling him close and kissing his cheek as the doors closed. John let out a quiet sound of distress, and Alex tugged him gently so John could bury his face in Alex’s neck. John whimpered and nuzzled Alex a little, nosing at his scent gland. Once the doors opened, John didn’t pull back. Alex gently maneuvered them out and over to the couch, sitting down with him.

“Oh, our little omega!” Laf exclaimed as he moved in from the kitchen, holding a bowl of John’s favorite pasta salad. He sank down onto the couch on John’s other side, rubbing his back and setting the bowl on the table.

“Alphaaaas,” John whined, reaching one trembling hand to grab Laf’s shirt and pull him closer so they were pressed in firmly on either side of him. Laf immediately started to purr, delighting in the way it managed to loosen John up somewhat. Alexander was a little slow, but eventually his purrs filled the room as well.

“Would you like some food, mon petit?” Lafayette asked, and John simply opened his mouth like a baby bird. Alex and Laf both chuckled, taking turns feeding John bites of the paste salad. They then wrapped him in a blanket like a little omega burrito and cuddled together, keeping their omega carefully sandwiched between them while Alex recounted what happened.

“That is horrendous!” Laf exclaimed, and John flinched, causing Laf to shush him and apologize, rubbing his back.

“Yeah, it was really fucked up. And John, you sweet little thing, I’d never force you to kneel for me. We’ve barely explored that here, let alone in public for hours.” Alexander says gently, and John shakes his head.

“I could’ve done it.” John says quietly. “I could’ve been your perfect omega. I-I could’ve kneeled and kept you warm or get you off like a good omega’s supposed to. But I couldn’t. The-the other man knew it. Omegas like me aren’t good omegas..not useful.” John then looks up at Alex. “At your new job, I’ll be the perfect omega, I promise. I-I’ll do everything you want and-and I’ll kneel for you, and you won’t have to be ashamed of me anymore. I’ll be perfect.” He whispered the last sentence, looking down.

It was silent. The purring had died over the course of John’s little speech, and both alphas looked shocked.

“You _are_ perfect,” Alexander and Lafayette said in unison, and John looked up at them. Alexander then continued.

“Omegas like you are perfect, John. You are so perfect to us. You don’t have to kneel or do anything for us in order to make us think that. I adore how independent you are-it’s really hot sometimes, too.” Alex cracked a smile, and John’s lips twitched a little.

“Oui, he is right, little one.” Laf said in a soft voice. “We are not ashamed of you, either. If we could, we would shout from the rooftops of every building in Manhattan that you are our omega. We love you so much.” Alexander’s eyes lit up and he got up. John whimpered, reaching one hand out for him.

“Alpha, come back. Please come back,” John pleaded, and Alex simply scooped John back into his arms.

“Come on, baby boy. Wanna show you something.” Alex carried John up to the roof, Laf trailing behind. He sat John on one of the chairs and then climbed up onto the ledge. Laf and John protested, but Alex shushed them. He then turned to the skyline and cupped his hands over his mouth.

“JOHN LAURENS IS MY OMEGA, AND HE’S FUCKING PERFECT, AND I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING ON THIS EARTH!” Alex shouted, and John smiled brightly, moving to stand next to him. “Would an alpha ashamed of who his omega is do that?” Alex asked, smirking, and John simply tugged him down for a deep kiss while Lafayette screamed his own love for John over the edge. John looked back at him, cuddling into his arms and kissing him for a moment as well.

“My alphas,” he whispered, and both Laf and Alex drew a little closer on either side of their omega.

They’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless


End file.
